


banana chocolate chip pancakes

by inkk



Series: alphabet AU challenge [17]
Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Tonight Alive, You Me At Six
Genre: Bisexual Character, Fluff, Gay Character, Jenna is a good friend, M/M, M/M/M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Q</b> is for <b>Quad</b>.</p><p>(In which sometimes loving just one person isn't enough.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	banana chocolate chip pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a weird pairing (...quadrupling?) but i just rolled with it and so here we are  
> i fully blame the song "someone new" by hozier for giving me poly vibes haha  
> enjoy! :)

+

 

"Okay, seriously? It's been two days, and you seriously need to get the fuck out of my bed."

"No," Kellin groans from under his pile of blankets, "Just leave me here to die already."

"Don't make me rip those covers off, dude," Jenna warns, "Because I will. I'll do it. Even if you're naked under there."

"I'm not naked," Kellin huffs, shifting to look over his shoulder at where Jenna is standing beside the bed, arms crossed and a disapproving look pasted across her face. "And besides, since when do you care?"

Jenna rolls her eyes. "I promised myself I wasn't going to say this, but you need to start getting over her."

Kellin shoots her a look of pure betrayal. "My soulmate fucking _cheated_ on me, Jenna!"

"Yeah, I know. But it's also been a week, all of my junk food is gone, and she was an asshole anyways."

"Don't talk about her like that," he weakly protests.

"Like you said, dude. She _cheated_ on you."

"Yeah, but..." Kellin exhales miserably. "It was probably my fault, anyways. Maybe I didn't pay enough attention to her. I'm not good at staying interested in one person for long periods of time."

Jenna firmly shakes her head, causing a strand of neon-green hair to flop into her face. "You were nothing but honest with her - you told Angela you were poly on the first date, Kells. She knew what she was in for, so hurry up and quit blaming yourself already."

Kellin grunts and weakly flails an arm. "I hate it when you bring logic into things."

"That's what I'm here for. Now, I'm going to go for a run and drop into work, so at least get out of bed and eat something other than Doritos while I'm gone, okay? And a bath or shower wouldn't hurt - you have to get back to work tomorrow."

Kellin lets out a reluctant sigh. "Yeah, okay."

"And when I get back we can set you up on a dating website!" Jenna chirpily continues, already turning to make a hasty retreat.

Kellin immediately sits bolt upright. "No! God, no!" he desperately shouts to her back as the door clicks closed, "Please, Jenna, don't make me!"

 

**1**

 

\+ + +

 

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Kellin laments, fidgeting as he scrutinizes his skinny-jeans-and-t-shirt-clad reflection in the hallway mirror.

"You look fine," Jenna chastises, "Stop worrying, it's just casual dinner date. We already know he's single, physically attractive, gay, poly, and best of all, if it doesn't work out you never have to see this guy again." She bumps his shoulder with her own, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Right?"

Kellin nods. "Right."

"Based on his profile, I'd say the two of you'll have plenty to talk about. But if there's any awkward silence you should probably try and turn the conversation back towards anything music-related."

"Thanks, coach," Kellin sniggers.

"Oh, fuck you," she playfully swats him on the shoulder, shoving a wool coat into his chest and pushing him towards the door. "Now hurry up and go get yourself a man."

Kellin shakes his head, smiling despite himself as he opens the front door. "Such a tyrant," he mock-complains. "I'll come over tomorrow evening and we can talk about everything, 'kay?"

"Of course," Jenna nods. "I'll buy more vodka on the way home from work. Now get out of my home, you're making me all cold."

Kellin rolls his eyes, slipping into the jacket and calling goodbye, to which Jenna shouts "Use a condom!"

Kellin's heart beats a little faster the whole walk to the restaurant - _Thalia's_ \- and by the time he reaches the front door, his knees feel like jelly. He checks his watch only to find it's 6:31; nine minutes before he and 'Vic' agreed to meet there.

"Can I help you find a table?" a greying waitress cheerfully inquires.

"N-no thank you!" Kellin practically shouts in reply. "I'm, uh, I mean, I'm waiting for someone."

She gives him a nod and a polite smile before moving off to say something to another waiter, leaving him awkwardly to stand off to the side, clenching and unclenching his hands inside the pockets of his coat in an attempt to calm himself down - _Better early than late_ , he consoles himself. _I wonder if he's going to turn out to look completely different than in the pictures on his profile. Not that I'm really too worried about appearance, but if he's forty I might cry. Or a date-rapist serial killer. What if--_

_Oh, shit. Is that--?_

"Hey - you're Kellin, right?"

Kellin stares back at the slight, dark-haired man suddenly standing in front of him. "Oh, shit," he mumbles.

The guy's smile falters, a spark of confusion lighting in his brown eyes. "Wait, did I--? Am I completely on the wrong track here?"

"No, no, shit, no," Kellin frantically apologizes, "Sorry, yes. I just, uh, wow. You're a lot more attractive in person?" he blurts, blushing furiously. "Uh, oh man. I'm Kellin, by the way."

The guy looks relieved. "Well, in that case, I'm Vic," he grins, "and I could say the exact same applies to you. It's nice to meet you." They stand there for a moment, just smiling at each other. "I would offer to shake your hand, but my palms are so sweaty right now you have no idea," Vic embarrassedly admits.

Kellin lets out a breathless laugh. "God, me too," he blushes. "This is so weird for me. I've never actually met anyone online before."

"That makes two of us," Vic reassures him. "You wanna grab a table, or...?"

 

\+ + +

 

After two hours of increasingly more comfortable conversation, laughter, and eventually the awkward bill-paying squabble (which ends in half-and-half), Vic and Kellin are wandering aimlessly down the empty sidewalk, arms brushing as they go. The night sky is a rich blend of blue and black, street lights stretching their shadows into dark lines on the cold cement as hey walk.

Kellin has found out that Vic is on the last year of his botany major ("It had to be the most stereotypically Hispanic thing I could think of," he laughs) while working part-time as a lab assistant, that he has a brother, a passionate love for pancakes, his favourite colour is red and that he doesn't really believe in the afterlife (but wants to). Basically, nothing to indicate that he's a serial killer or that that they aren't a complete match made in heaven.

They continue to stroll in amicable silence for a minute longer before Vic finally asks, "So your profile said you're poly, right?"

Kellin nods. "Yep."

"And... How does that work for you? I mean, you in specific. Like, do you do primaries and secondaries, or what?"

Kellin rubs his nose. "Well... I mean, I'm personally more into the ideas of triads and quads, etcetera? But as long as it's basically anything other than monogamous, it's pretty much good with me." He makes a face. "Those kinds of relationships haven't worked well for me in the past."

"Tell me about it," Vic sighs. He laughs. "I'm with you on the triads and quads thing, though. I don't know how well I could manage a relationship where not everyone has equal standing, you feel?"

Kellin grins - "Yeah, that's exactly it!" he agrees. "I can just see so many ways that could go wrong if there wasn't crystal-clear communication." They continue to walk in peaceable silence until Kellin stops and clears his throat. "So, uh, I'm not gonna lie, this whole night has been pretty exciting to me. And, um," he looks down at his shoes, " _Ireallylikeyousofarandmaybewecoulddoitagainsometime?_ "

Vic grins. Under the street lights, his dark eyes seem to gleam. "Would it be super cliché to hold your hand and kiss you now?" he asks after a minute, tentatively stepping forwards.

Kellin inhales a sharp breath. "Please."

 

**1 + 1 = 2**

 

\+ + +

 

For about four months it's just Vic and Kellin, and it's good.

One morning, as they're lying curled up together on Kellin's bed, he turns to Vic and asks, "It's not enough yet, is it?"

Vic gives him a soft smile and rubs the pad of his thumb in circles over the bare skin of Kellin's shoulder. "I don't think so," he replies.

"How do you want to start looking, then?" Kellin inquires. "Should we try the website again?"

Vic shrugs one shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. I know a few really kinky clubs, so maybe we could try and pick someone up there."

"Sounds fun," Kellin grins, leaning up to peck him on the nose. "We can go this Friday, as soon as I get off work. Care to come join me in the shower?"

 

\+ + +

 

"I'm gonna go to get us another round of drinks, alright?" Kellin asks, practically shouting into Vic's ear over the booming music playing in the club.

"Sounds great," Vic grins back, "Looks pretty crowded, so I'm gonna go check out the dance floor, but I'll meet you back here in a little while." And with that, the two slip through the crowd in opposite directions.

As predicted, the bar is currently surrounded by a hoard of people in various states of drunken undress; Kellin decides to wait off to the side of the counter, leaning against the wall beside a tall, scruffy man with spiky brown hair. He gives a casual nod. "Hey."

"Hey," the guy echoes, flashing him a mischievous grin full of perfect teeth, slightly raising one eyebrow and shifting a bit closer. Kellin catches a faint whiff of something spicy and masculine that practically makes his eyes roll back into his head. And, wow, this guy is definitely checking him out. 

"I'm Josh," the guy introduces himself after a moment of blatant eye-fucking, voice heavy with the pleasant curl of a British accent.

"I'm Kellin," Kellin smiles back. He takes a tiny step closer and looks up at Josh through his lashes just the way Vic likes, flirtatiously trailing his fingertips over the wrist of Josh's jacket. "I'm here with my boyfriend," he adds, before he can think better of it.

The corner of Josh's mouth lift up into a smirk. "Yeah? Well, so am I."

Kellin tilts his head sideways. "My boyfriend likes to share," he continues, carefully scrutinizing Josh's expression. 

It's unflinching. "So does mine," he eventually replies, voice the perfect blend of low and gravelly that makes Kellin's insides shiver. 

By now, they're so close their chests are almost touching. "Maybe we should screw drinks and go find them," Kellin lightly suggests.

"Sounds marvellous," Josh agrees. "Meet at the doors in five?"

Kellin nods, watching as Josh brushes away from the wall and into the stuffy throng of people on the dance floor before following suit. "'Scuse me. Sorry--"

Finally, he catches sight of a familiar head of dark hair under the flashing lights. "Vic!" he yells, waving to get Vic's attention when he turns around.

Vic smiles and starts making his way through the people. "Hey," he finally greets Kellin, a little out of breath, "What's up? Bar too crowded for drinks?"

"I found something better," Kellin declares, putting on his most wicked grin, "A hot British guy and his boyfriend. They're meeting us by the doors, so let's hurry up at get out of here." 

And with that, he turns on his heel to move towards the entrance of the club, leaving Vic to trail bemusedly behind - "That was quick, even for you," he comments.

Kellin snorts. "What's that supposed to mean?" he laughs. Vic starts to reply, but is cut off when Kellin points Josh out over by the doors. "That's him," he announces, grabbing Vic's wrist and practically sashaying over. 

"Damn," Vic mutters under his breath. Kellin is inclined to agree.

Josh greets them both with a cheerful smile. "You're the boyfriend, I assume?" he asks, turning to Vic.

"Vic," he introduces himself. "I'm seriously digging this height difference."

Josh grins. "Yeah? Me too. I think my boyfriend's got a thing for the short ones. Speaking of," he trails off, looking around, "that bastard went to coat check near five minutes ago, he should be back by now... Oi! Oli!" he suddenly calls, waving one arm in the air in a beckoning gesture. A moment later, a tall, handsome man with fluffy brown hair and colourful tattoos shoulders his way through the crowd towards them.

"Coat check was a nightmare, sorry," he grumbles. "Oh, hello there."

"This is Kellin," Josh grins, pulling him by the shoulders to stand in front of him, "And his boyfriend, Vic."

(Kellin honestly didn't know he had a kink for manhandling, but he supposes you learn new things everyday. Judging from the look in Vic's eyes, he doesn't seem to be minding it, either.)

"I'm Oli," the tattooed man practically purrs, raking his eyes over Kellin's body in a particularly thorough once-over. "Nice to meet you. The both of you."

The combination of eye-fucking and attractive men - not to mention the constant, heavy press of warm bodies - has already made Kellin one-hundred percent hornier than when they first arrived. If someone doesn't say something soon, he's going to be in serious danger of popping a full-on boner in the club.

Luckily, Josh reaches out to cheerfully clap Vic on the shoulder. "So, your guys' place or ours? Or, more accurately, who here has the biggest bed?"

 

**2 + 2 = 4**

 

\+ + +

 

"Guys? Banana or chocolate chip?"

Kellin smiles into his pillow at the sound of Vic's voice from the kitchen. "Chocolate chip," he calls back.

Beside him, Josh stirs. "No! Do banana," he protests, voice rough from sleep.

On his other side, Oli snorts. "How about both?" he rolls his eyes.

Kellin grins to himself - it's only been two months since they all moved into the same apartment together, but already they've managed to settle into something that feels strangely akin to domestic bliss.

There's the faint sound of footsteps on the wood floor before Vic appears in the doorway with a spatula in hand. "Get out of bed, you lazy idiots," he affectionately chastises. "Pancakes'll be ready in five minutes."

"You look cute in your apron!" Oli calls after him.

In this moment, Kellin thinks sleepy Saturday mornings might be his favourite thing in the whole world.

 

+

**Author's Note:**

> i probably could have written smut for this?? but i think that would have pushed the series rating over a cliff so i didn't  
> all comments and kudos will be given good homes, i promise! :)
> 
> **R is already on the way, but it looks like it's going to be pretty long (so might take a while to get posted). thanks for your patience!


End file.
